sweethellaquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Hella Quest
]Sweet Hella Quest is the name of a webcomic created by Zerio. It is a fan work based on the purposely terrible webcomic Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff by Andrew Hussie. Acts Act 1 - now thasts what i call a HOME TEAM (Started 03/22/12, ended 01/26/14) Act 2 - whose this skateboard fuck (Started 01/27/14, ended 12/26/15) Act 3 - Dungin of Debt (Started 12/28/15, current act) Plot Act 1: Saving Geromy Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff go to the Big Game. However, Geromy has arrived early and found himself in trouble with the Big Man, and Sweet Bro is running late. The combination of these two factors leads to Hella Jeff taking his car to the stadium without Sweet Bro. Sweet Bro uses his sonic skateboard to catch up with Hella Jeff just outside the stadium, but Hella Jeff is still upset until Sweet Bro gives him the soggy pawn, at which point he forgives him. After this, Hella Jeff informs Sweet Bro that Geromy is in trouble, explaining he is "up the creek without a paddle." Taking the expression literally, Sweet Bro runs to the creek while Hella Jeff enters the stadium. Upon realizing it was just a figure of speech, Sweet Bro hurries back to the stadium, only to find Hella Jeff has already saved Geromy and defeated the Big Man. But his appearance was not entirely useless - Sweet Bro gives each of them snacks - a grape jelly hot dog for himself, nachos for Geromy, and a watermelon for Hella Jeff. Acts 2-3: The Cool Kids After the Big Game, Sweet Bro, Hella Jeff, and Geromy head to the skate park. There, they run into Travis Brody and George Hay, who explain that this is their turf and that the only way for them to be welcome there is if they beat them in the three skateboard challenges. First up is the race, which Sweet Bro and Geromy enter, but Hella Jeff stays out of it because he still has the watermelon from earlier and is feeling shy. Geromy, riding his Mirror Board, seems like he is in the lead, but then Sweet Bro zooms past him. Further still, Indigo Abbey appears in front of Sweet Bro, winning the race. After suspecting Travis Brody of cheating, Sweet Bro reluctantly accepts it. Indigo Abbey explains she's just here for fun, and decides to join Travis Brody's team to even things out. The second skateboard challenge was the fliptrick ramp. Again, Hella Jeff remains absent during this. Generally, things get out of hand during this challenge, including the summoning of the Master Juge, as well as the entrapment of Travis Brody in a pokêball and almost becoming crushed by George Hay. However, Travis Brody escapes just in time to call off the fliptrick ramp, and they move on to the next and final challenge. The third skateboard challenge was the Battleboards. This consisted of a physical fight involving the team's skateboards, with Hella Jeff again remaining on the sidelines. After Travis Brody summoned Abraham Lincoln and William Howard Taft, Sweet Bro and Geromy found themselves at a disadvantage. However, Hella Jeff finally found the courage to enter the fray, finally breaking open the watermelon which gave him new powers and a star suit. Hella Jeff used his and the watermelon's power to defeat everyone on the opposing team - nailing Travis Brody into a wooden board, making George Hay drop the apple he was about to eat which made him lose the will to fight, banishing Abraham Lincoln to the ocean, and trapping William Howard Taft in a bathtub. Travis Brody now accepts the three on their turf. However, soon after the Master Judge reveals he has placed a massive debt on George Hay for being "too cool." He will be taking compensations from him until it is paid off, including food items. The group decides to work together to gain enough money to pay off the debt before George Hay starves. Sweet Bro, Hella Jeff, Geromy, and the Mirror Board head to the United States Mint to collect money, while Travis Brody, George Hay, and Indigo Abbey decide to do odd jobs together to earn money. Future whoof want to know.........................